First meet
by Agentmothman10
Summary: When an irken prison guard finds an abused and abandoned Sir unit and reactivates it, new adventures of life, love, and family unfold for the both of them.
1. Meet Riz

A rather tall Irken stepped into a dark room, a unit was laying on the lone table. It's eyes were dark, symbolizing it had been shut down. The Irken smirked and ran his hand behind the unit's head, it's eyes lighting up green and it looked around. "Hello there unit. I am your master now." The Irken explained to the confused SIR unit. The robot looked up at him and smiled at the thought of having a master. The Irken's oddly shaped antenna twitched impatiently. "Don't you have a name?" The unit meekly shook it's head no, which the Irken frowned at "Well, I just can't go around calling you 'unit' now can I?" The bot shrugged, honestly, it didn't care what it's name was, as long as he had someone to take care of him. The alien looked the robot over, thinking of what to name it. After a long while the Irken spoke. "You shall be known as...Riz" The newly named Riz squealed in joy and hopped off the table and stood by his new mater's side. "GAR! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!" An angry voice from down the hall made the Irken flinch. He looked at Riz "Come on Riz, this prisoner is a fighter." With that the Irken known as Gar ran from the room ad down the hall. Riz smiled, happy to get it's first mission, and ran after Gar.


	2. Meet the prisoners

A rather tall Irken stepped into a dark room, a unit was laying on the lone table. It's eyes were dark, symbolizing it had been shut down. The Irken smirked and ran his hand behind the unit's head, it's eyes lighting up green and it looked around. "Hello there unit. I am your master now." The Irken explained to the confused SIR unit. The robot looked up at him and smiled at the thought of having a master. The Irken's oddly shaped antenna twitched impatiently. "Don't you have a name?" The unit meekly shook it's head no, which the Irken frowned at "Well, I just can't go around calling you 'unit' now can I?" The bot shrugged, honestly, it didn't care what it's name was, as long as he had someone to take care of him. The alien looked the robot over, thinking of what to name it. After a long while the Irken spoke. "You shall be known as...Riz" The newly named Riz squealed in joy and hopped off the table and stood by his new mater's side. "GAR! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS OUT HERE AND HELP ME!" An angry voice from down the hall made the Irken flinch. He looked at Riz "Come on Riz, this prisoner is a fighter." With that the Irken known as Gar ran from the room ad down the hall. Riz smiled, happy to get it's first mission, and ran after Gar.


	3. Adventure begins

Gar led Riz to his house and started to modify the small SIR. Riz was unsure about some of the modifications. One was his hand, which could now be turned into a taser at will. He hoped his new master wouldn't ask him anything. He never learned to talk, he does have a voice chip but never needed to talk. His old master never programmed a voice into the chip, he didn't want Riz to talk back. His encounter with the prisoner was frightening and strange. He hasn't seen anything quite like it. The creature had thick reddish brown fur, only it was on just on it's head. It had a purple shirt with the Irken symbol on it, black pants with boots. It kept screaming in a language he's never heard before and at one point the creature punted him across the hall. "Riz are you listening?" Gar shouted at him. Riz jolted out of his thoughts and looked up nodding. "Good because we need to head out, we have guard duty." Gar had on a guard uniform, which consisted of reds and golds. He was holding a taser staff as well. Riz shivered and nodded following Gar to the prison hold. Gar went down the hall, checking on each prisoner in the cells. Riz peered into a cell, a pair of glowing pink eyes blinked back at him. The robot squealed and stumbled back. The small creature giggled "Meeno think you funny robot!" Gar turned ans sneered, hitting his fist on themetal door causing the glowing figure to scream and retreat back to the dark. Riz looked at Gar, confused as of why he did that. Gar walked along mumbling to himself. Riz looked back at the cell once more then ran to catch up with his master. "Don't converse with the prisoners Riz." Gar looked at him, the unit's grappling hook antenna drooped, he didn't do anything wrong after all. Gar sighed and stopped at a door at the end of the hall. Riz hid behind Gar, scared of this prisoner, the strange creature from yesterday. Gar typed the code on the and and the door opened, the creature was sitting at the back wall, glaring daggers at them. "Why don't you leave me alone?!" the creature screamed at them, it's voice high and shrill. Riz understood this, as it spoke in broken Irken. Gar smirked, stepping in the room "Not until you tell me the weakness of that dirtball of a planet we got you from." The creature sneered at them "Like I'll tell you that!" It stood up and was soon in Gar's face. Riz whimpered and stepped back, in case things got violent. The strange alien looked like it was about to murder Gar. :I don't care how much you torture me, you'll never get Earth! And my name is not 'human' it's Tammy. I expect you to address me as that. Tammy then went back to her corner and Gar walked out of the room, slamming the door, mad. He grabbed Riz and dragged him out of the building, back towards home. Riz thought about what Tammy told them...what was 'Earth'?


End file.
